Before You're Fixed You Have To Mend
by HornswoggleIsMine
Summary: AJ has been trying to cure her broken heart by starting a new relationship, after plenty of failures she's beginning to feel desperate. However the cure might be closer than she thinks and the source is someone she's not expecting.


Instead of concentrating on my Chinese lesson I'm going to post the very first of the maaaaaany wrestling fics I've written lately. I'm on a bit of a roll which is bad as uni work should come first but it's nearly the Easter holidays and I don't care.

Anyhoo unless someone repealed some laws these people all belong to themselves and certainly not to me :( I'm just taking my frustrations at some of the creative decisions out in the land of fiction.

Not my first fic but my first posted wrestling fic so hopefully not too ooc!

* * *

"I'm sorry AJ, I do like you but this is way too fast for me" AJ growled as Nick backed away from her crying off yet another date. She was beginning to feel like a social pariah.

"You know, I'm not an expert but when people get a broken heart they tend to try and mend it before finding a new relationship" AJ spun around to find Punk leaning against the wall of the arena corridor grinning.

He was another one who'd turned her down; it had really hurt when he'd shunned her. They'd been friends since their story line together and she really thought she liked him when she asked him out, not like these other morons she'd wanted to distract her with niceties.

"Oh really!?" She snapped, infuriated by the teasing tone in his voice "and how do I do that?"

"I hear alcohol and promiscuous sex are popular" he grinned and she snorted in disgust.

"What do you do?" The question caught him by surprise and it showed on his face.

"What do I do..."

"When your heart's broken?"

Punk nearly dropped a silly throw away comment but she looked so alone and scared at that moment it made his heart ache in his chest.

"I don't get broken hearted" he replied gruffly but she was insistent.

"Alright, what do you do when you break up with someone and are mildly pissed off about it?"

"I run" he replied finally and her shock at getting a real answer brought a suspicious frown to her face. "I run until I can't breathe and then I start all over again"

He turned and stormed away leaving AJ with the strong impression she'd touched a nerve. She had no idea how or why though.

* * *

AJ's chest burned with the need to breathe as she returned to the hotel that night. She had run for miles, she had run until her legs shook, her arms ached and her mind was blissfully empty of everything.

Punk was right. This was an excellent cure for a breakup.

As she walked through the lobby of the hotel she caught sight of herself in the large mirror behind the desk. She was scarlet and sweaty, her HBK t-shirt tucked into her bra revealing her toned stomach which was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She looked terrible but as she drew nearer she saw her eyes.

Ever since her breakup she'd found it hard looking in the mirror, knowing what was there to see wasn't good enough but when she had it'd been her eyes that had scared her the most. Instead of bright and lively with excitement as they usually were they'd been dead; a dull dark brown with no shine to them at all.

Now though, as she looked in that hotel mirror, they were so different.  
Her eyes gleamed with a fierce love of being alive, lighting up her face and making her radiate happiness.

She was shaken from her self-admiration by the hotel receptionist handing her the key to her room. As she took it and turned to the elevator the doors to the dining room swung open to reveal Him and on his arm Her.

Just a few days ago, hell even yesterday, she'd have felt agony stab in her chest at the sight of them and run off in the opposite direction. Now though - apart from a slight twinge which she put down to being out of breath - there was nothing.

Her heart soared and she couldn't get the grin off her face as she walked passed them to the elevator.

"Hey Daniel, hi Brie. I love your dress by the way, the colour looks amazing"  
Still nothing! She'd just complimented the woman who'd stolen her boyfriend from right under her nose and she felt nothing, no crushing insecurity, no rush of anger, no cloying jealousy! Nothing.

She bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for the elevator, feeling their bewildered stares on her back. Finally the elevator came and she bounced in, holding the door open for the uneasy couple to enter after her.

They waited in silence and she noted with surprise that Brie and Daniel weren't all over each other as they usually were.

"So, you guys ok?" She asked smiling at them.

"Fine" Daniel snapped before grabbing Brie's arm and tugging her out onto their floor. AJ waved at their retreating backs and then had to resist the urge to skip around the small box in excitement. Nothing.

As she reached her own floor she flew out of the elevator and didn't resist the urge to run full pelt down the corridor. At the far end she careened into the wall and fell to the floor, giggling at her own silliness.

"That's not a sound I've heard for a while"

AJ turned to see Punk towering above her, dressed in his own running gear and obviously on his way out.

"Punk" she cried happily jumping up to hug the man for the pure hell of it, something she hadn't done since she'd hugged everyone that way on NXT.

"Wow, hello to you to" he chuckled and to her surprise and delight reciprocated her hug, squeezing her in strong arms.

"I took your advice. Every night this week I've been for a run! I've never slept so good and I just saw Daniel and Brie together and I didn't mind" she squeaked in excitement and hugged him again.

"I'm glad you're getting better" he laughed finally putting her down.

"All thanks to you! So now I have to fix you!"

He frowned but she carried on smiling, nothing was going to bring her down today.

"You said you don't get broken hearted but I don't think that's true! We need to find you someone to look after you"

Punk smiled at her and she felt a shiver go down her spine. It was his devilish smile, the one made so popular during his recent heel turn. She was a little worried by her reaction to it though.

"The reason I can't get broken hearted is because my heart isn't mine to let be broken."

AJ ignored the feeling of disappointment that welled up in her chest at the idea that he had someone and managed to keep smiling.

Punk's smile however faded into something much softer. Gently he reached for her hand and held it flat against his chest so she could feel his heart throbbing beneath her fingers.  
Slowly he brought it up to his mouth, pressing a burning kiss to her palm before curling her fingers into a fist and pressing it back into her own chest.

"Keep it safe for me and when you're ready maybe we can have this conversation again and I'll let myself tell you that I like you" he gave her that strange soft smile again and she noticed how it made his green eyes dance with the same happy freedom she'd seen in her own just moments before.

He let go of her hand and she bit back a whimper at the loss of heat and comfort it had provided.

"I think I like you too" she whispered but he pressed a finger to her lips to stop her.

"There's no rush. When you've stopped thinking and started knowing I'll still be here" and with that he bent, dropping a light kiss to her forehead and took a moment to breathe in her delicious scent before pulling reluctantly away.

She watched his back all the way down the corridor and couldn't help laughing when he threw her a mockery of the Cena Salute as the elevator doors closed between them.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking. She could feel a laugh working its way up from her stomach, making her skin quiver.

She burst into the room she shared with Kaitlin making the two tone diva jump and turn to stare at her friend.

"You look happy." Kaitlin looked suspicious. AJ has been notoriously temperamental recently and apt to change mood at a seconds notice.

"I feel happy" AJ giggled before collapsing on the bed and squirming in excitement.

"Well this might cheer you up even more, Daniel and Brie had a huge blow up today and have hardly been speaking" Kaitlin's surprise was complete when a frown suddenly creased her little friends brow.

"That's horrible. I saw them in the lift and thought they looked distant. It'd be a shame if they broke up, they look good together." And with that, as Kaitlin reeled at the sincerity in her friends voice, AJ threw herself off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to shower and enjoy her new excitement and joy in life in private.

* * *

So there we have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you did as reviews are love and everybody needs love! Thank you!

I'm sure I'll see you all again real soon!

Allie xxx


End file.
